Knight in Shining Armour?
by Obscure Soul
Summary: Sometimes, Jess really hated being a woman. JECKER FLUFF!


**A/N: Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed/favourite/alerted the last chapter of 27 Things. This one's dedicated to all of you! It's number 14 from Jess' list, and therefore probably not a very male-friendly fic. Enjoy! :D**

**Rated 'T' for themes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Primeval, and I never have. From the fics I've written, I think you'd know if I own Primeval ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Knight in Shining Armour?<strong>

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Jess really hated being a woman. She really couldn't care less is some deity or science had created human life, but whichever one did it couldn't find a way of making the experience less painful, could they?<p>

She sighed irritably, biting back a groan as another wave of pain hit her.

Days like today, the first day, she would normally be snuggled up on the sofa with a blanket, a hot water bottle and a large bar of chocolate, watching one of her many Rom-Coms (or maybe one of Becker's, if she'd borrowed one). She'd planned on watching _the Proposal _today.

But apparently, anomalies didn't care for the pains of womanhood.

Especially those ones at five o'clock in the morning.

She'd been so busy getting dressed quickly (well, as quick as one could at five in the morning), that she'd forgotten any type of pain relief medication _or_ chocolate.

She'd had to suffer through three hours of agonizing pain, without letting the team know she was in pain, else she would risk distracting them. And that was _not_ an easy task, even for someone as brilliant as her.

And now, nearly six hours after the anomaly had closed, she was sat in front of the ADD, bearing excruciating agony for the sake of covering their tracks and filling out paperwork for the three HGVs that Becker and his men had managed to total.

Add that all to about an hour's sleep, and Jess Parker was about as friendly as a bear with a sore head.

So far, she'd snapped at a meek, new technician by the name of Sanjay, for asking her _ridiculous_ questions, growled at Lester because he made her move to get him a coffee, ranted at Lisa for half an hour, yelled at Sargent Miller, for it was solely his fault that one of the HGVs was being written off, had a go at Connor for irritating the hell out of her with his whistling, and bitten Matt's head off for giving her _yet_ _more_ paperwork.

The next wave of pain hit her, and Jess doubled over, folding her arms around her hips and groaning softly at the pain.

Yeah, days like these made her hate being a woman.

"Jess?" Becker's smooth voice floated down toward her, concerned. She straightened up and fixed him with a glare.

That was another thing. It was gone two in the afternoon, and this was the _first time_ he'd even been in Ops that day! She knew it was irrational thinking, but she couldn't help it. And, besides, even on a busy day, he found time to at least say 'hello', or bring her a tea or _something!_

"What?" She demanded frostily. Nodding to himself, Becker smirked and pulled two things out of his tac vest, setting them down in front of her.

The first was a huge bar of Galaxy, and the other, a large box of tablets – the exact brand that she used. Flushing scarlet, she stared at the soldier questioningly. He gave a wry smile, and Jess noticed that he looked slightly pinker.

"Wasn't that hard to figure out. You'd scheduled the day off, like you do every month. And everyone seems to be terrified of you." He appeared amused at this. Feeling her face hotter than ever, a phrase she often associated with herself around this man, she gestured to the tablets.

"How did you-" She began. He cut her off, smirking once more,

"My sisters use the same brand. I figured it was a good one to go for; their judgement's pretty good. Usually." Popping out a couple of tablets and swallowing them with a hurried sip of her coffee, Jess stood from her seat, reaching painfully up onto her toes, and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." She beamed, sitting back down in her seat and opening up her chocolate, moaning slightly as she chewed and swallowed the smooth, milky piece. He smiled in return.

"No problem. I'll see you later. Hope you feel better soon, Jess." He pressed his lips to the side of her temple softly before strolling away.

Smiling happily for the second time that day, she watched him leave.

He was her knight in shining armour!

She had to stifle a laugh at the image that materialised itself in her head.

…or not.

Her knight in tight black uniform?

Yes. Much more fitting; in more ways than one.

Her smile turned into a smirk as she turned back to the ADD, snapping off another piece of chocolate as she did so.


End file.
